Black Bird
by mimi 007
Summary: Born in a small cellar in Russia, Black Dranzer does actually get a very good start on life. How did the bitbeast become so hateful? And how strong is this black, little bird actually? Three-shot, finished.
1. The holy man

Alright, I promised myself to make this, but the idea just kept bugging me. Basically, I was reading about the tsar and Russia around the time of the First World War. I already have problems with being inspired to write the important story I have going on, and yet I cannot help but write this three-shot! I feel so ridiculous for doing it, but maybe I just need a small break from Bound to Change. I hope it is so, and that I can write on with the other when I have done this.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, nor any beyblade-characters or real people.

Warnings: Can be heartbreaking, a lot of deaths as far as I have planned.

I will say a few more things. This is about Black Dranzer, a thought that came into mind about how it became like that. One thing about Black Dranzer that always is in my stories is that it is genderless, and this story is specially made about its birth, its life before Boris and then the life after Boris. It is divided into three chapters up until now, but I may change it if I get more ideas than I already have. But now, I here give you first chapter of my three-shot.

* * *

The holy man

* * *

I am special. I am the defiance of nature, the fusion of opposites, good and evil, darkness and fire, love and hate. I am the strongest bitbeast ever seen, made from two feathers of the two of the most powerful, one the evilest bitbeast, the other one the kindest. I am the most powerful bitbeast on earth, surpassing both of my parents. I am the youngest of the true bitbeast and the oldest of the human creation. Yet I am under none of those categories. I am _the _bitbeast.

I do not remember my birth. But I remember the moments after. I stared up at the holy man, and he stared back at me. He had a beard, a big beard. And he was no ordinary human. The year in human standards was 1908, and for the first amount of time, he simply stared at me. And I stared back. I did not know him, and yet I did. He was my creator. I knew that. Though I do not remember the birth, already then, I knew I was nothing but the creation of two feathers.

Then, he said his first words to me, and though I was not even five minutes of human standards old, I understood what he said. "Welcome to life, little God-child." He told me he was not my creator, but that God had let him make me in his secret cellar, in a machine of glass and metal.

He was a very religious man, and very kind. I grew, lying in his bed, by his feet when he slept. He was away during the day, sometimes for weeks, but he always left me food enough so close that I could reach it in my little nest. When he got home in the night, he played with me, taught me to walk when that time came, bore me through the apartment so I could get to know my entire home.

He told me a lot of things. I became his diary, the one he shared his problems with. He told me about a Nicholas, one that the holy man was working for, and Nicholas' son Alexei and wife Alexandra. When I was two years, I had grown from the size of a cat to the size of a German shepherd, and I found that I had the ability to move into the world of the spirits. When you are in that world, nothing stops you. You are a ghost, but you still see the humans.

The holy man got scared. To him, it seemed I disappeared, and he became so confused he began looking for me seconds after it happened. He spent most of his time drinking, so he was not sober when I tried my new ability. When I came back and became visible, he took me in his arms and cried in to my feathers, warning me to never do it again because he did not want to lose me. I was moved. It was then I understood how much I meant to him.

When he sobered up, he was intrigued by my ability. Whenever he touched me, I could let him hear my thoughts, and I told him that I was still near. That I was simply invisible. He had been hiding me from the world until then, but now, he offered me to come with him, and at the same time see if I really could use my wings to fly. I said yes because he wanted me to, not because I was interested in seeing the world.

As I got out, I was not scared. Everything was new, but I looked upon it as if it was beautiful. I was met with a scene of winter and snow, everywhere, poor people wandered. The houses looked like ruins, much like the holy man's had been in the beginning, but I did not know the difference. Not until I saw the next thing, as I sat on his shoulders and he moved towards a palace.

The poor streets became rich carpets, great furniture and, when I remember the streets and the states of the average person, ridiculous expensive halls. But at the moment, I found it interesting. So many colors, and so many things I did not know how to use, and I asked my master so many question he could not help but smirk. I was nothing but a child, asking my parent why the cat was called cat, but he was a nice, indulgent parent, answering all my stupid questions.

When we reached where we were going, we had passed many guards, and a woman was following my master at his heels, her face desperate. Someone was about to die, and I did not know who, but suddenly, we stood in a small bedroom. In a big bed, a small boy was lying, and he was pale. My master commanded them out, saying the boy's best opportunity to survive was rest. When he was alone, he stood in front of the boy, stared him into the eyes and began praying to his God.

I did not understand, but I could feel the boy's sickness. I decided to help him, and flew off his shoulder to land of the boy's bandaged arm. I sought out the power I knew I had within me, and directed them into the boy. His body tensed, and for a second, I thought I had done wrong. But the color came back into his cheeks, and life in his eyes. And my master stopped his prayers, feeling that I was doing his job.

Every time the boy got sick, I followed my master, sitting on his shoulder. I still do not know what made the boy sick, or why he was living so rich and the rest of the people in the cold country were so poor. It seemed unfair to me, but my master just told me the boy was needed when he grew up. And I was satisfied by those simple words, because it was my master who said it.

I continued to grow. In time, my master no longer wanted me on his shoulders, and since he was drunk at the time he told it to me, he showed the feelings he would have a hard time to show when he was sober. He was crying. Because he was crying, I once again knew I meant so much to him, and his tears made me both happy and sad.

So when he put his holy hands on me, I told him it was alright. The year was 1914, and I was _big_. I think he had fought quite a fight to continue having me on his shoulder, knowing it was a special bond we had whenever I sat there, cause when he finally told it to me, I was by the size of a very big horse and nearly could not even be in his small, but fine, apartment.

He then told me he had to leave. Just for a little time, and that he would be back soon. I nodded. It was not a new thing that he left, and he always had a lot of food for me. When he told it to me, he normally would be away in anything from five days to two months, but he always came back. So I did not fear as he kissed my forehead, told how much he loved me, and then left out of the door to go into the cold weather.

I lived alone for two weeks after he left before something new happened. Strange men broke in to the house, and I hid in the world of the spirits. I watched as they moved in the house, and it looked like they searched for something. I did not like them, cause I knew all the important things the holy man had everywhere in the house, so I decided to take them away. And I did it by finding some of my powers and pushed them to the walls.

It was a thrill. To hurt them was a thrill. They were hurting my master, so I hurt them, and they stared around them without knowing what was happening. When I let them go, they fled like mice, scared and panicking. Today, I only regret that I did not kill them, but I was different at the time. Though I enjoyed their pain, I knew my master would be sad, and I did not want him to cry for anything else but me. If he did not cry because of the love he felt towards me, every tear that fell from his eyes burned in to my soul.

The men did not come back. At least not that I noticed. Because only two days later, I felt something bad. Somewhere between my soul and my body, I felt pain. And after feeling it for a little while, I realized my master had been injured, and I went in to the other world. There, I flew, and I flew through walls and furniture, looking for my master, following the path I could feel lead to him.

I left the city and flew over white snow and forests, not stopping for a second to look around and realize this was something I had never seen before. In my mind, the only thing I wanted was to find my master. I feared for his life, and I do not know if I even shed tears for him. I think I did. And I traveled over three thousand kilometers to reach him, and it took me twenty eight hours without rest or food, my every movement fueled by my fear, despair...

…

Yes, I did cry. I definitely did.

I was so sure to lose him, and it hurt so badly. Losing him... I could not take it. He was my everything, my true parent, the one who had given me life and the one who had taught me what the life he had given me was. I did not want to... lose him... ever.

I finally reached him, and was met by a bunch of people, who was sewing in the holy man and cutting and trying to fix a hole in his stomach. He had been cut by a knife, but I did not know that. All I knew was that he was dying, and that the people cutting and sewing were trying to help him. But they could not. Suddenly, the pain between my soul and my body doubled, and I knew why.

He was death.

I could not bear it. I would not let it be true. So as they began claiming he was death, I flew forward and placed myself on his chest, my claws digging in to his flesh from the other world, my tears staining his clothes. And then, the pain disappeared, and under me, I felt his chest move. I had brought him back from the death, and was exhausted after doing so. But I was happy.

When he awoke, he already knew it. He knew that I was his savior, and when we were alone, he said he never wanted me from his side again, for a woman had stabbed him in the stomach with intention of killing him. I forgot to tell him about the men in the apartment, too happy for his life to remember. So instead, I said to him that I did not want to leave his side, either. After his short amount of death, he always had a crutch with him. And he took pills against the pain every once in a while. But what interested me was the crutch.

I had trouble following him everywhere, since I still was growing. I had to move through big crowds to follow the holy man, so many people was always around him to listen to his preaches. It was hard. So I tried to find an alternative, and that crutch... really was interesting. One day, without even noticing myself do anything, I neared the crutch... and entered it. Suddenly, I could be with him everywhere without being in the way, because I was one of his things.

I listened to him preach about sins, a war, drinking, women. I was with him when he had fun with women. I was with him when he got drunk. I was there when he visited the mother of the boy and spoke with her about things. I was with him when he was by the boy again and I helped him heal the boy. I was everywhere, when people hated him and disappointed him, when they laughed at him or did not believe him, and when they loved him.

I was with him like that for two years. 1916. One day, he was invited to a palace for sweets, and though the holy man did not like sweets, he accepted the invitation. Now, I wish he never did. But I did not know what was going to happen, either, or that it would be there I fought my first battle. Nor did I know I would lose, and it would be at the greatest cost I could imagine. And I did not know it would change me.

It started well. There were many men, and they served him cakes and normal food. He ate it, and they talked as if nothing was wrong. They were nice, but as my master continued to feel well, they began getting uneasy about the whole situation. He was supposed to die already then, for the food was poisoned. And though I did not notice this, my powers prevented it from harming my master.

So when the holy man told he was about to leave, and stopped watching them because he took a glass of water for the painkillers he took daily after the first attack on his life. I saw one of them raise a gun, and I heard the shot, and once again, I felt that pain. That pain that seemed so much a part of me, but really was not. His pain.

They had shot him through his chest, and though he did not die instantly, the shot was bad enough to kill him. For that reason, the murderers left him. But luckily, his hand was cramped upon me in the crutch, and I kept him alive despite the wound. I kept him alive for ten minutes, before his body gave in. And when it did, I forced him to live once again, and he asked me to take over his body and lead him to a doctor. That would be his only chance.

So I did. I went in to his mind, and forced his body to move, the only pain I felt despite being in his body the pain in the bond we had. I got him to his feet, and used the crutch to drag him toward the door. Unfortunately, one of the men had come back, and I have no idea why. When he saw my master stand up and live, he gaped for so long I had time to jump forward. I attacked him instinctively, trying to protect my master. He fell backwards, and I won the first round.

Second round, he got help. Before I ready to attack again, the rest of the men where back, and they fired at men. Three shots in my master's stomach, and I felt the light in his candle go out again. But... my master... he had to live. So I defied nature once more and breathed life into his body, using all my strength to do so. And I took over his mind again.

When they saw my master fight to stand once more, they were scared. I do not know if they think it was the Devil my master often spoke of who possessed the body, but they were backing away at first. Then, as I jumped forward again to get my master through the door and find a doctor, they took my masters arms and legs and confined him, binding him with a carpet. I continued to fight, not admitting defeat, despite the battle was already lost then.

The only reason it was lost was because I had brought him back from the death twice in a row. It takes up most of my powers, and two times within an hour left me tired and exhausted. And that I was using his body did not help, either. Had it been another situation, even if my master had been so lucky he did not die twice, but only once, I would have been able to save him. But now, I could only watch as the men took my master outside and threw him into the river.

Under the water, I still had control over his body, and I got out of the carpet. Over me, ice was, and still with the crutch in his hand, I swam up towards the surface. I fought. I fought and fought and fought, tried to claw my way through the ice with his nails. Had it been my own claws, it had been no problem. I could have done it easily. But my master was a human, and his body became more and more stiff in the cold, his nails broke against the surface of the ice.

Yet, I did not give in. I could not give in. I was so certain I would get him out of the water and find a doctor. I think I continued for a whole hour, forcing his body to keep alive and forcing myself to revive him whenever he died. I cannot count the amount of times he died. I cannot decide how many minutes, hours, I tried to get him up. I do not know how many of his nails broke or how much blood came from his fingers and in to the water.

The only thing I know is that it stopped when I dropped myself.

I had put the crutch in his belt, always making sure it was touching him so I could maintain control over his body. But in my fight, when the sun began to rise over the horizon and I could see the sky grow red and gold from under the ice, one of my movements got too violent. And suddenly, I lost connection with my master's mind and realized I had hit the crutch, and that I was dropping down to the bottom of the river.

Over me, my master himself fought on the fight I had fought for him until then. I saw how his movements were strong in the beginning, determined to live. I saw how the cold slowly overcame him. I saw how the already blue fingers stopped moving. How his body slowed down. How he began sinking from the surface of the ice, despite his hands still reaching up to continue to scratch on the ice. And I saw as his last breath left his mouth and a bobble and reached up to the ice, where it, too, was trapped.

He was death, and I just stared at him, my mind crying and my body too exhausted to fight on. From the bottom of that river, I saw him float over me. My parent, my master, the holy man, so unmoving and death I just wanted to scream. I wanted to help him, I wanted to move, but my continued revivals of my master had left me so drained I did not even have enough power to leave the crutch and materialize as the black phoenix.

I could do nothing. For three days, I lied at the bottom, waiting to become strong enough to begin the fight once more and show my master, that I loved him just as much as he loved me. But at the third day, someone moved up there. A face, the face of the mother of the sick boy, looked through the ice and saw the holy man, and a flock of people began breaking the ice that I was not strong enough to break.

They took him out of the water, but left me. I continued to lie down on the bottom, my first, and most important battle against someone lost, and the cost had been him. It took me another half a day to finally get strong enough to leave the wooden crutch, and hidden in the other world, I dragged myself out of the water. I was too weak to fly. Too weak to use my legs to walk. Yet the only thing in my mind was finding my master, and I dragged myself through the streets, using my instincts to search for him.

The way I moved forward was by the wings and my legs. I moved like I was a four legged creature, because I had used so much of my strength on him. But I found him. After searching for who knows how long, I dragged myself to the right house and saw a lot of people standing around my master. He was lying in a bed-like thing, and there was a great metal box in front of him. They were about to push him inside it, and I did not stop them.

I just dragged myself over his body and did what was the only thing I could imagine doing. I revived him once again, as I felt the people push him and me in to the box and close the door just as he began moving. They did not see him move. They did not see him live again. He opened his eyes, and for some weird reason, he was able to see me sit on his chest, despite me being in the other world.

I know now it was because he was about to die.

He just smiled at me and sat up a little, the people behind us watching in surprise as the dead man seemed to live. But he just smiled. Either his body was too messed up, or I prevented him from feeling the pain when flames consumed his body. Yes, all he did was smile. I cried, and his hand lifted itself up and slowly wiped away the tears, as he whispered to me: "You did good, little God-child. You tried to save me till the bitter end. Do not waste your tears on me."

I did not follow his last words. I had cried for him before, but it was nothing like this. Before, I was never sure if I actually did cry. If tears really fell from my eyes. This was the first time I was sure I cried... and the last time I would ever cry. No, cause no one can fill the hole in my heart that he left, and no one can make me happy as he did, and no one will treat me as nice as he did, and I will never feel love for anyone else. The holy man is irreplaceable.

And I lied there, burning with him, and though the flames did not harm me, I knew I burned with him. My insides burned, my soul, my mind. I burned, and when we both stopped burning, the only thing left was my body. And as the flames stopped, and when they finally opened the door, I saw two of my master's murderers standing beside the mother of the sick child. Acting as if they were feeling sad for his death, too. And it was then I promised myself I would forever revenge the holy man's death.

I would cause suffering to every man, woman and child near me. It would be my goal in life, and when every human being one day is death and gone, my revenge has been fulfilled!

* * *

First chapter done. It was as good to write down as I imagined, even though I should not have done it -.-' I should try to continue Bound to Change, but I guess I cannot really concentrate at the moment. But I promise anyone who read BtC that I will finish it in time ^^

I hope you will review this one. I normally don't ask, but it helps my inspiration in general, and I will be able to finish chapters faster, if you do so. I think that is the normal thing with reviews, is it not?

Enjoy in joy ^^


	2. The many fools

Second chapter, have nothing to say, really. A lot of 'famous' people will appear somewhere in this chapter story. Also, I think I will post last chapter within a week. Hope you like my story ^^

Disclaimer: Own nothing from beyblade or whatever else I might mention in my story.

Warnings: More death, and so on. Nothing new.

And that's that. On to the chapter.

* * *

The many fools

* * *

They opened the door to collect his ashes. I did not move. My mind was set on the one thing. My goal. I just did not know how to accomplish it. But I saw the woman I knew so well, the mother of the boy my master healed again and again. The woman got close to take my master's ashes, and I threw myself at her, and caught myself in one of her many rings. And my mind was set on the one thing I knew.

I wanted to make her lose her life, despite that she was a close friend of my master's. She was standing among his murderers, so she was evil. And if I was able to bring people back from the dead, as long as their bodies were more or less intact, then I should be able to end a life, too. That was a thing I had yet to try, and I did not know how to approach it. So I stayed in her ring, and every once in a while, controlled her mind.

She was unpopular in her own country. I did not know why. But I used it. Every once in a while, when she was with someone I knew was not very fond of her, I went in to her mind and made her say or do bad things. Her popularity dropped even more, and when her husband came home, they became hunted. My task was complete already when I heard they were traveling away. I had heard how the guards were talking, and from the ring, I followed them to a snowy desert.

They lived far away from where they did before. Before, they lived in that palace. Now, they lived in a big house in the middle of the wild. I do not know exactly what was happening, but I felt their deaths come close. The whole family's. And just as I began to fear it did not happen, some men that always was around the house came in and herded them down in the cellar.

One of them demanded that they gave him all their jewelries, and they did as told. I was just about to get mad, but when I saw the man's gun, I did not really mind. As soon as the ring I had possessed touched his hand, I could hear in his thoughts that he was going to execute them. So I let it pass, and stayed in the ring. The guard that shot the man, the woman whose mind I had possessed from time to time and all of their children, the boy included.

I changed hands many times after this. It was as if the ring did not have a real master at the moment, that it was as free as I, in the end, was. Though I was not really free. And I still am not. It is first when every human on earth stops to breath that I am free from the bonds I have put on myself. And as an immortal, I know I will succeed in time!

But the next master I got, I met by coincidence. I simply got interested in him just by looking at him. All the rings, bracelets and other jewelries they collected from the dead family were shown to the group of men, and one interested me. He interested me so much that I left the ring and flew over to him, and fused with the belt buckle he had at the moment. In the group of men, he seemed to be some kind of second-in-command.

I do not know why I chose him to the other men, but it showed to be a brilliant idea. A year later, he became the leader of the party of men, and those men ruled a whole country! I made him paranoid. I made him believe everyone was against him, making him hear my voice in his head. He commanded the dead of people in his party, the dead of officers in the army, the dead of civilians in the country. On my command, and in the name of the communism, I directed him closer to my goal.

Millions of people died under my words. I made him see shadows in light and enemies in friends, and the dead of millions of people were only possible because I chose the right man. And the longer I was with him, the more his mind got twisted. Less and less, he needed my guidance to decide a man was dangerous for his well-being. He did not care if it was a friend, if I told him that a person was dangerous to his person, he was ready to end him.

After a few years, I was not the only voice in his head. My influence had created a copy of me in his mind, my claws having made deep scars in his soul, and I knew he would continue his killing without me. So I left him. I did not know how to continue my journey. When I left him in it was 1934 for human standards, and I did not know where I would continue to fulfill my goal. So I decided to visit my master.

I came back to the palace the family I had helped get killed had lived. Where the boy I had helped heal when my master was alive had lived. It was first then, when I was met with the towers that I had been near so many times, that I realized how much I had grown. I had been the size of a big horse when I last time really remembered being out when I was around that building. Now, I was bigger than an elephant, and still growing.

I followed my senses and found the place where the holy man was buried. It had been eighteen years in human standards, and the snow covered the lands as I always had remembered. His grave was frozen, like my insides. He body gone, like my soul. I was a monster, I knew so much. And I still am. But it was humans who had made me a monster, and those humans _definitely_ do not help me stop being a monster.

But as I lay on his grave and felt his forever lost presence in the ground and the plants under and around me, I felt heat for the first time in those eighteen years. I felt life inside me, and I hungered to feel his touch. I hungered to see him cry for me, because he loved me. I wanted to see him smile, because I had done something good. I wanted to hear him talk to me; praise me, because I helped him with his work and life. I wanted him back.

I did not cry. I felt that heat inside, a little piece of light in an evolved form that had been in my soul when my master lived, and I actually smiled. I think it was the last time I smiled... That is, if you consider a bird able to smile. But I was smiling in my sadness, the memories bringing me a little light. And I decided to take a break. I did not want to leave; never did I want to leave again. In time, I would... but not in this millennium.

That was what I thought, and I nested there. I ignored the lives around me, because though every sight of a human being filled me with hate, he was with me. I believe he is in his Heaven, the one he spoke of with such passion, but even his earthly remains were powerful enough to calm me and stop me from possessing a piece of their possessions. I wanted to drive them crazy, and drive them to their own deaths or, like I had with the man I just left, the death of hundreds of others.

But I did not. I just stayed on his grave. I was there for five months of human standards, not feeding and not fulfilling my goal. I used most of my time on sleeping, lying nearly flat over his grave, and I was sleeping when I encountered my first bitbeast. It is ironic, that I did not even know they lived and that I was one of them before I reached my twenty sixth year of human standards. But while I slept, an ice-bitbeast came to me and watched me.

"Did you lose your carrier, pup?" I woke up slowly. I remember lifting my head up. I remember staring at the thing in my front. And I remember not knowing what I was looking at.

I knew it was female, and I had seen many wolves on my travels with my master. But I did not understand why it was able speak to me, or able to see me when I moved in the other world. Wolves were animals, and animals were not able to speak. Neither could animals see a creature in the other world. Neither did I understand why it had blue shards of ice growing out of its fur.

"What are you?" I asked, not certain if I was doing the phenomenon my master had told me about, or if my kind was able to do it. I could not decide if I was dreaming, and actually still sleeping as I saw pictures and images in my mind. The wolf looked at me like I was stupid. I will admit, that I was at the time.

"I am like you. A spirit of the elements. An ancient creation of nature. A tribute to a mythical or living being." I just continued to watch her. She was a female. Definitely a female. And she could feel on me, that I did not understand what she told me. "You do not know? Who were your parents? What were you made of? What is your name?"

"I was made of a feather of darkness and a feather of fire. I do not know my name," I informed. "My parent..." I just looked down at the grave, the answer obvious. He was my parent. And it confused her. She had never encountered a creature like me, and no one ever will. I am one of a kind, neither like the bitbeasts created by the nature or the bitbeasts created by humans. I am a clone of two spirits, fused into one, not a child of two bitbeasts or the essence of an animal.

"I do not know how to handle you. You do not know of the spirits. I can feel that in you. Can I make you leave your dead carrier to meet the elder spirits?" I knew she would not leave me. I did not want to leave my master. But I also knew I could not stay here forever. And I was curious to learn more about what she spoke of. So I followed.

She told me we had to go to the nearest holy place there was to connect with the rest of the bitbeasts, or spirits as she called them. I asked if we were going to church. She just looked at me like I was weird, and I kept quiet for the rest of the trip. She did not, on the other hand. She told me her name. I think it as Wolborg. She told me her age. I think it was about two thousand years. She told me of her former carriers. I think she loved all two hundred of them.

I did not say much all the way to the holy place. I could not see anything special about it. It was a clearing in the icy forest. In the middle, there was a simple stone, and I walked over to it. It sparkled, and that interested me. I always have been fond of sparkly things. My master, when I was not yet able to walk, used to catch me attention with metal-balls or shiny stones, and when he was out during the day, he gave me a whole bunch of that kind of things to have fun with.

I think that is why I like sparkly things. I do not find them beautiful. They just remind me of him, because the sparkles were the first thing he used to treat my curiosity and stimulate my boredom. So I just let the stone capture me and bind me.

When I finally looked up again, I found myself surrounded. Maybe it should scare me, but it did not. I did not know what they were or who they were, but I knew that they would not harm me. They were many. More than I could count. And the ones nearest me were the oldest. A whale, a dragon, a turtle, a raven, a shark, a tiger and... interestingly enough, a bird looking just like myself. The only difference was that it was red instead of... me.

How they got together, I still do not know. Like I still do not know what is so special in that clearing. But they did not know of my existence, and they normally know of every bitbeast, or spirit as they call it, that is born, even the falsely created ones. That is another thing that makes me know I am different. They never knew of me, despite my greater powers and strength.

The one leading the word was the raven, the oldest of the bitbeasts. "Wolborg, I ask you why you assembled us all here. It does not look like you, so antisocial your normal behavior normally is." They acted as though I did not exist. I still wonder if I actually do not exist in their minds. If all the things that are 'wrong' in their about me makes me a nothing, now that I am not one thing or the other in any way you can imagine.

"Wolves like to wander alone, you know? I still would never betray my flock. But I met this stray pup," the wolf told, trotting back and forth in front of me. "I noticed it in a graveyard, lying unmoving on the death carrier's grave. When it had not moved for a week, I decided to show myself. Oblivious to its parents, its name, most of the powers I feel within it and not knowing the existence of other spirits, I thought it would be interesting for you to meet it." Every eye turned to me. That was the only time I seemed to really exist to them.

"You do not know your name, you say," the blue dragon asked. I noticed something. It was male.

"My master did not say any name to me," I answered. "My guess is that he did not provide me a name."

"A spirit has its name from birth. The parents know of the name the moment the spirit is created. How can it be you do not know your parents?" It was the raven again, and I noticed that one's gender too. Female.

"I was created from a feather of darkness and a feather of fire. I had a parent, and my parent was my master."

"Created, not born?" the dragon questioned, and he looked at me skeptically. I just nodded. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I was not born. I had never seen a birth, but I knew that was not what I had experienced when I remembered the holy man's stare. "How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"In ours or the humans' timeline?" the dragon asked once more.

"Do you have a different timeline than the humans?" I asked, confused, and my words made the other bitbeasts discuss loudly. I did not know it was because I was too strong for my 'young' age. Already then, I was stronger than any of them, and bigger in size than most. Even now, about a hundred years old, I am still growing.

"Silence!" a voice broke through the noise of the bitbeasts. I was so loud it thundered down on me. "I sense darkness within you." The whale. It was a male, and its voice kind. "Hate. Anger. Despair. Your soul is apart, and your feelings too focused on the bad things. The only part of you that is still true to your first form seems to be your body. Only one spirit has turned evil on his own. The rest were forced by a carrier. What torture have you been put through?"

"My master would never harm me on purpose. He taught me everything, and he created me." I began to notice that everyone I saw had a particular gender. "He loved me, and kept me safe. He is not the root to my want to kill all the humans who cross my path." And I began wondering if I had a gender, too. "He was my everything, and I was his." And I did not like that I could not decide what. "We would never harm one another." Before, I had just thought it was normal for my kind not to know their gender or have a particular one.

Now that I met hundreds nearly like me, it seemed I had been wrong.

"I will assume that he died. And that you did not take his death very well." The phoenix spoke with an even kinder voice than the whale. It was female, and I would end up hating it even more than any of the other bitbeasts. "You will get a new carrier, and he or she may even be more kind to you than the last. Forgive and forget is the-"

"_**No!**_ I will _**not**_ forget him!" I became furious just at her suggestion. "I will _**not **_forgive the people who murderer him! I will _**not**_! I fought to keep him alive! I tried to get him out of the ice! I revived him when they shot the bullets in him! I protected him from their poison! I will _**not**_ forgive the murderers of my master!" My wings flared. My head rose. The whole clearing darkened when my anger triggered powers I had not yet discovered, and the other bitbeasts backed away with fear of my powers.

All bitbeasts but four. The dragon, the tiger, the turtle and the phoenix. I already there felt that those four was united, but I could not decide how. I just knew I, even in my young form, was stronger than every single one of those four. And they did not use force one me as they asked me to calm down. I liked the turtle and the phoenix most at that time, ironically enough. That I should like that utterly pathetic phoenix.

The tiger was too primitive and too animal for me, since I grew up around a very modern human. The dragon looked down on me and thought me inferior, even though he could feel that I was stronger than he. The turtle, on the other hand, he looked at me as an equal, despite my young age and, to them, distasteful behavior. And the phoenix had my master's eyes and voice in her own. She looked at me kindly... as if she truly believed she could help me.

They calmed me, but the only ones who dared to near me again were the oldest. The raven and the whale. And they had noted something they were interested in, and the raven asked. "You told you... revived your master...?"

"I did. Many times. He died from me, again and again. We were trapped under the ice of the river. He had let me possess his mind to walk his body to a doctor, because he knew he could not bear the pain of walking himself. But... I could not get him up from the ice. He died. I brought him back to life. He died again. And I brought him back. I do not know how many times he died, but when I finally lost the battle against his murderers, the sun was rising. And it had not been far into the night before they shot him the first time. I was too exhausted to move then."

"So you claim you have the-" the raven began, but was stopped by the hardest words I have ever heard in my short life.

"You do realize we feel the power of fire in you, right? You could have burned the ice away." I froze at the tiger's words. I had not known I did have that kind of power. I had only experienced healing and revival of my master by the time he got shot, and I know I had no chance of knowing. Despite this, to this day, that knowledge still hurts.

"That is not a nice thing to say, Drigger," the turtle growled, but the tiger simply snorted. The turtle sighed, and turned to me again. "I'll continue for Aigrin. You claim you have the power to make dead beings live?" I nodded. "I am sorry to ask you such a thing, but if you were really able to, how come your carrier died if you have the ability?"

I lowered my head slightly, the sadness coming over me. "I am not able to revive a destroyed body. If he is deadly injured, as he was, I could, but humans burn their dead. I was unable to move for three days after I lost the battle for his life, and they found him before I could get up to him again. I dragged my body to search for him, but first found him when his murderers were just about to burn him. I came seconds too late."

"Do you know who your parents are?" the dragon asked. "Or since you see your parent as your former carrier; do you know who owned the feathers you were created from?" I could not help but glare at him, but my glare was filled with me own, nasty humor.

"I will ask you a question. If I did not know of the existence of other beings like me, how should I be able to decide who I was created from?" The dragon glared at me. He certainly did not like when you opposed him, and was not used to it. All of the elder bitbeasts felt like that, but the dragon might just be the one who felt worst about it.

But the phoenix interfered before he attacked me. I would not mind if he had done so. I may even have been able to kill him if he had started a fight with me. Even though the other three probably would have stopped me before getting that far. "Calm down, Dragoon," she said to him, settling one of her clawed feet on his feet. Then, she turned her attention to me again. "The feather of fire is easy. There only are two other feathered fire-creatures than I, and none of the rest should be able to create such a powerful creature. I also happen to know that I donated my last carrier a feather when I left him before time, and that would be twenty seven years ago of human standards."

The statement brought uproar, and the phoenix got many bad and angered looks from her friends for having done such a disgraceful thing. She did not seem to care, and I know she gave the master the feather as a symbol of her love. It also seemed obvious, when you look at how similar we were and still are.

Though I heard her say those things, I was not beginning to see her as some kind of parent. Instead, she just became more interesting, and I began wondering if she could teach me to use the powers I did not know I had. She would be able to teach me, but unfortunately for me, I did not stay long enough to get her help. I would have loved to learn from her, and then use her loving powers to destroy humanity. Just to see her eyes grow cold in regret, sadness and hate towards me.

"The other feather could be a problem. How many creatures of darkness do we have in our ranks?" She looked at the ones standing beside her. "Only seven. None of them have feathers. Which means it have to have been an evil spirit. How many dark creatures do we have, then? And how many have feathers." No one knew for sure, the silence coming over them at the thought of me having been brought by an 'evil' bitbeast. In the beginning, no one seemed to know.

Then the whale sighed in defeat. "There are two feathered dark creatures in all. The dark-winged unicorn, Cimperon, and the chimera-centaur, Zeus. Neither of them beings I would suggest anyone to want to meet, and both incredibly powerful and have the ability you seem to have of controlling human minds. Do you have any idea of how your carrier managed to 'create' you?"

I shook my head. He had used a machine. I did not know which or how, or at that moment, where it was standing. I would learn that eventually. But they continued to ask me questions, and I answered honestly. I never lie, for my master has told me it is one of the sins you should not commit.

Though they did not see me as one of their own, they ended up offering me a spot beside them. I felt their disgust towards me, that they thought I was hideous because of my goal and how I was created. Everything about me was wrong in their eyes, my black feathers, the look in my eyes, what they had felt for sure of me at having no gender while I myself first would realize it later, the way I spoke, how I did not know of the spirits, the powers I had, the young age, the lack of parents, the mystery of my creation.

All those fools. I felt it from them. Felt their disgust. And I decided I did not want to be a part of it. Not if they wanted to change me from was I was. Not if they would not accept me for being me.

So I said: "I will be a part of your ranks, if you let me continue my journey to my goal." They did not approve, and I was not surprised. The bitbeasts are not protectors of humanity. However, the humans have become a part of their existence. Some find a master every few hundred or thousand years, others are constantly in contact with a human and change immediately when the human dies or become uninteresting. That was and still is not a way of life I wish.

I got a disappointed look from the phoenix. "While the carrier is normally the reason for an evil spirit to become what it is, the right carrier is also able to turn the evil ones good again. I will gladly help you find the right carrier. Please do not label yourself as an evil spirit even before you are fully grown. You are not even five years old yet."

Her words angered me. I did not want another master. No one could replace my master, and no one should even get to try! "I do not care about my age or about where I place myself in your registry! I will not forget my master in another human! Humans are false, and my master was not a normal human! He was the holy man, and my parent!"

I had gotten tired of their questions and angry of their words, so I spread my wings and my feet lost connection with the ground. I heard the other bitbeasts scream, and looked down. I had expected them to try and stop me, and I am sure they would have. But my anger had triggered a power I had not seen before, and under me, the whole forest, as far as my vision reached, was getting consumed by flames. My flames. Unfortunately, they had many fire-, water- and wind-bitbeasts. But there was more than enough fire for me to get away from them.

I do not think I fled. I think that I decided to leave because my decision was made. I was not going to be a part of any society, group or anything. No one would have the same view as I upon humans, and they would not let me avenge anything. I had to be alone. It was the only way I could live after my master had left me, and it did not hurt me.

I began traveling a lot. If I reached a small village, I would see if I was able to burn it to the ground, starting a fire in the forest around it. Just for fun. If I met a bigger city, I went in to the minds of people I found interesting and tried another part of my power. The darkness I knew I had from either Cimperon or Zeus.

I planted a seed in their mind, a little drop of darkness, and there, it grew. Sometimes I followed the people I had seeded, most of them merely being rapists, thieves, pyromaniacs, traitors, robber, drunks, abusers, but a few lucky ones ended up killing their family or themselves. And two of my favorites ended up killing about 50 people each.

I was inside both adults and children to seed the root of evil, and noted the difference of the minds. The child's mind was more open, easier to deform, while the adult was more stable. I liked going in to the minds of children, and not only to make them upcoming criminals. I could possess a piece of a child's accessories for days, in some cases weeks or months, just to see and feel the fantastic world they formed in their minds. They dreamed themselves away in their plays and games, no matter if their parents were abusers or the kindest people in the child's world.

I will admit that I became so fond of some children that I left them without seeding their minds. Those children were interesting in another way that the rest, and something stopped me from sentencing them a future of pain, criminality, prison or death. But what stopped me, I still do not know for sure.

There never were those specials in adults. As said, their minds were more stable, harder to manipulate, and they did not allow themselves to dream the things that interested me. The only man who had really interested me for his mind was the man I had been with after I left the mother of the boy's ring. Him who I had driven to madness without planting my darkness in him, but simply by being in his mind. And I began searching for him, just to see how he was doing.

I knew he had become the leader of the country I mostly was in, but it had been a while since I had seen his image in the mind of an adult. My search became long, partly because I stopped at every slightly interesting human I met to spread my darkness, partly because he was not there. It took me a few years to finally find the place his earthly remains were hidden. It was quite sad, that the most effective of my puppets had died. The year was 1963.

I continued my task of planting my seeds, and stumbled over an interesting man. He lived in the biggest city of the winter-country, but had origins in another race than the rest of the people in my master's winter-country. He was kind, a good father, an exceptional business-man, a sympathetic person, and the all-over set in his mind did not fit with the normal mind of the people of the country. He did not fit in the society he lived in.

His kindness was a challenge to me, and I got interested. I wanted to see how strong my darkness was. I possessed the watch on his arm, just then noticing the presence of another bitbeast. It was the phoenix, and she would be staying in that family for generations. She had possessed the ring on his finger, but did not feel me when I came. He loved her, and she loved him, even if they did not speak with each other. I know they were not able to speak with each other.

The presence of the phoenix meant I could not stay for long. If she found out I destroyed her master, she would never stop chasing me, so when I visited his mind, I already had collected my powers and was ready to poison him. It took me seconds, and at the time, I was not sure if I had done it well enough because of my hurry. I left his house as fast as I had come, and was back flying over the street under a minute after that. The year was about 1975.

A while after I had visited him, I stopped my doings of making evil spread among humans for a while to visit my master again. I did so with differing distance of time. Some years I visited him nearly every month, other times there could go between fifteen and twenty years before I finally came back. His grave was the only place I felt peace, and the only place I was able to dwell in kind memories of his touches and treatment. If I was not by his grave, the only memories I got was of his death, filled with desperation, pain. Away from his grave, he was dead to me.

After another few years of human standards, I stopped planting evil in the minds of the humans. I liked the irony of them killing off themselves, but I knew it was not enough to destroy them. I had to change my ways, and I knew I probably had to kill humanity with my own powers. But young as I was and still am, I did not know the extent of my powers or what my darkness could do in the physical world, and I decided to go to a place far away from the humans.

I sought where humans had little chances of living. The far north and the mountains. There, I experimented with my abilities, only coming down once or twice in the six years I was away to visit my master. I only stopped to rest and eat; else, I used all my time on controlling the fire I created and try to make darkness during the day. The fire had become a normal thing in my everyday life, as I started many fires in the lands during summer, so that was easy.

The darkness, though, I had only created in minds and not in the real world. For that reason, I had a lot to do, and it was a task I saw nearly impossible. But I just had to think back at my first battle, the battle against my master's murderers, and I got the will to continue the training. And in time, I could create the darkness and make it attack trees and plant and destroy and bent it. Everything it touched wilted before my eyes. I found it funny.

I was more than satisfied with my doings, and was just about to let the training be done when I got the idea. What if I could fuse the two elements? Be able to keep the darkness alive, even though the fire was supposed to create the light that normally caused it to crumble? Make a unity of the opposites? Make my powers become... me?

It became a harder project. It did not take longer; I actually mastered that ability in half the time of what I had used on conquering the darkness. While using one of the elements was so easy I did not even feel the difference of having triggered the power a whole day through, trying to keep two opposites alive in one form drained me. I would easily be able to use it in a battle, but the black fire I ended up being able to create still exhaust me after using it a whole day straight.

That meant I had drained myself whenever the sun set, and fell asleep nearly even before I had dragged myself under a tree, so I did not wake up covered in snow. That I left myself so weak ended up being a great mistake, because the day I finally felt I controlled the new ability good enough, I left without resting after exhausting myself.

I was stupid enough to fly directly to the biggest city. It was summer, and the heat comfortable, but drowsing. And I can easily admit that I was young and stupid. But I flew over one of the holy buildings my master visited a few times, and I felt something drag me downwards. I fought it, but it kept sucking me in. I tried to use my flames, throwing them at the building. The fire hit something and vanished, but my forced fall only slowed slightly. Then I tried the darkness with the same result.

Seeing that I only had one change, I used the black flames I had just made. They stopped the drag that forced me downwards and nearly destroyed the machine that caused me trouble. Unfortunately, in my weakened state, my head did not work properly, and I forgot to follow my instincts. I stopped sending down the black flames seconds too early, and the pull came back. As a course of my plug in the power that made it, it was even stronger in a few moments.

So strong that I did not realize I had made a mistake before I found myself forced to possess a little thing made of plastic. They call it a bitchip, and it is used for beyblading. Unlike other bitchips, this one was made with a little electric device that trapped the bitbeast unfortunate enough to end in the bit. For the second time in my short life, I experienced being unable to get out of the thing I had possessed.

For that reason, it cannot be surprising that I simply thought it was my exhaustion that made me unable to leave at first. After an hour, though, I realized I was not the only bitbeast trapped in one of those plastic-things. There were about ten others, and I knew even two of them despite my lack of knowledge in other bitbeasts. It was the wolf who had picked me up, and the whale that had seemed the strongest out of every bitbeast in their ranks.

When I felt them near, I began searching the rest of the building I was in. I could only reach the walls of the room. Something made it impossible for me to see past the walls. I began to get desperate. If they were in here with me, why did the rest of the bitbeasts not go away? They would never assemble in one place like this. And the wolf was supposed to be antisocial!

It seemed weird they all agreed to stay at one place. It seemed weird that such a powerful bitbeast as the whale did not leave when there was no contact telling that the bitbeasts spoke to each other. It seemed weird that they all had decided to possess the same kind of thing, a little plastic-thing instead of the normal jewelries and jackets. I became suspicious.

And I began fighting. I fought the thing that kept me confined, making the bitchip glow violently and the temperature in the room rise quite a bit. I did not want to stay in place. And I was not going to. Not a chance. I would leave as soon as I got the chance. And I got the chance as soon as a human touched me. I could control all humans. So I could make them release me. How the thing that captured me worked, I would be able to see in their minds.

As always, I was persistent. I did not for once stop my attacks on my surroundings, constantly sending out a mixture of fire, heat and darkness, too weak to use my black flames but easily having enough power to use the other things. I screamed out. I tried to emerge from the bitchip. I could do nothing, but my fighting told the ones around me I had arrived... and that I had even bigger powers than what they had thought before. Because I continued my fight for so long the glass around the chip began to melt from my heat and the wall behind me shattered whenever my darkness flew at it.

But the bitchip was made to survive such things. While I could destroy the things around me, I could not destroy my prison, and when the humans finally decided to react after what I think have to be hours, they stopped dead in the doorway. I scared them. My powers scared them. Even though all of them had worked with strong machines and beings for many years, they had never seen a powers as great as my own. But I did not even enjoy it. I had too hard a time going crazy to even enjoy their fear.

One of them did not hesitate to get over to me, though. His hair was purple, the eyes crimson, and destiny had decided that the man who imprisoned me had my own darkness grown to fill all of his mind. The plans he formed from my powers came, because I had visited him as a child. I still remember him in particular. Nothing but a peasant, but with a fantasy that would have evolved badly even if I had not helped his evil thoughts. When I left him after following his mind for three weeks, I planted a seed. Oh, destiny always has loved to bug me.

* * *

Alright, hope you liked. Last chapter will come soon, since I have decided to post all the chapter with as little space between as possible. I have nothing to say, really, except that I would wish you to give me criticism or ideas, though the story is more or less set already.

Enjoy in joy ^^


	3. The blessed boy

The last chapter. Once again, I have not much to say about it, but from this moment, a lot of already known characters will be seen. Until now, no characters I have mentioned have been my own, either they have been real people living or characters from beyblade mentioned.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing else than the words I write.

Warnings: Nothing new.

I have nothing more to say, so we will just continue with the story, right?

* * *

The blessed boy

* * *

I did not notice that I knew him at first. I just continued attacking my surroundings, making it impossible for him to come close. Then, after thinking it over, I decided to stop. As soon as I did, he came closer and reached out to touch my prison. Unfortunately, it was heated up. He burned his finger, and the connection between us disappeared when he removed his hand. I was unable to take over his mind and find the way to get free. Sadly enough, since he was the only one in the room who knew the secret of my freedom.

"You are a feisty one, I feel. You nearly destroyed the machine that abducted you. I am sorry it took so long before we came back to you," he said, but did not seem scared about the powers I showed him. He was looking thrilled. Already, his head was welling up with plans about how to break me and use these powers I had shown. "So, who are you, and what is your name..." His words were so silent I figured he did not actually speak with me. "Yuri, identify the bitbeast," he continued, commanding with one of his underlings before leaving out the door.

It was unwillingly the other man neared me. My bitchip was still glowing and burning hot, and the glass I had been in had melting and white with heat. He did not want to touch me, and for that, I am sad. I did not know where I was or what happened, and he was a man whose mind could answer many of my questions. But he held a small machine over me and let it scan me plastic-prison, so it could tell him who I was.

The machine did not work. I was not in the papers they had, the list of bitbeasts name and description they had found in an old house. The man in who had owned the house once had been the master of an evil bitbeast. He had made the list to help his bitbeast capture them all and kill them, but had died of old age without accomplishing it. And since I was so new, I was not a part of the list. And I found this story in the mind of this man.

Because he left to tell the news, then came back to bring me with him. The bitchip had cooled so much that he did not hesitate in touching it. Yet, he approached me uneasily, afraid I would kill him with my powers. When he finally touched me, I drew out all of his memories and sucked it to me. I knew everything he knew about a project, about locking up a hundred children to train them, about abducting bitbeasts, about tests on humans. It all was about a project. The project of ruling the world.

He did not know many details, but knew the overall situation of the place he worked. The second I knew where I was, what was happening, and that he did not know how to free me, I took over his mind. I put the bitchip in his pocket and went out the door with him. I could feel his confusion when he found out he could not decide over his body, but was too exhausted to turn off all his mind. I used his body to walk through the halls, used his memories of the building as a map, but I did not get far.

Another man stopped me, claiming the body I used was supposed to be somewhere else. I just made him nod and took his hand into the pocket where the bitchip were lying, folded the fingers around it and grabbed the man by the wrist. "I promise I will go back to my duty," I said with the man's voice, while clasping the hands of the two men together and giving him the chip. Surprised, his hand held on to my prison, and immediately, I controlled his mind.

"Wha-" the first man I had controlled said, not understanding that it was me who had controlled him. But he did not say much. I used the new man to hit him, and he fell to the ground. But he got to push a button to call for help before I finally got beaten the consciousness out of him. First then, I searched the mind of the man to get information, primarily about the reason I was unable to get out of my prison.

I found the reason in his head, but not how to get free. It annoyed me, and I continued through the unknown halls. I searched for an exit, or another human to seek my freedom. I could not find either of them. Now I am sure they avoided the human I had possessed until they were ready to deal with him, despite not having any evidence. Because after a while, a big group of people came out of nowhere and tried to stop me.

I fought them, but only with the intention of bringing the bitchip in to another man's possession. I succeeded by luck, turned away from their fighting and ran with the desperate words of; "I did not do it! I did not do it! I did not control my body!" calling out behind me. Realizing my new victim was leaving, half of them chased after him, the rest of them staying behind to control my second victim.

The man I used at that time was in a good shape and a good runner, and the chase got long before I finally reached an exit. I threw myself at the door and opened it, but the body tripped. I got caught, and was not lucky enough to pass the bitchip on. I let him control himself, deciding to wait for my powers to return. He did not know himself that I was in his possession, so it would not be a problem. If they did not take me from him, I would be able to move around when they set him free.

The two last men I had used got moved together in the same room. The first one, the one I had beaten, had to be healed, but the last two got together in the same room, where they were interrogated and threatened. They both said they did not know or understand what had happened, and after a while, someone had seen the videotapes from the security-cameras. I was found in the pocket, and when I tried to control the man who had taken me, they threw me to the ground.

I was put by myself, but not destroyed. Though feared by him and his men, the purple-haired man was fascinated by my powers and thought, that if they could learn to control me as I controlled them, they would end up with the world in their hands. He often came to visit me in my dark room where I was chained and bound by more than a plastic-chip and glass.

He spoke to me. As if he tried to convince me of his ways. And his ways were interesting. I decided I would have helped him if he had treated me differently. Now, imprisoned and forced away from my master, I had no intention of giving in. It would be like bowing to him, now that he had treated me like this, and I did not want to do that.

Since I had none, he gave me my name. Named me after that ugly bird, as if I was lower than her. My name was Black Dranzer. I was not even considered the first or the best. But something that interested me a lot, something he said, was that he had found a machine in the cellar of an old building, and some notes.

It was the notes from my master when he created me. Already then, before I was made, I could hear from his words that he would love the creation he was about to make more than his own children. But by that machine and those notes, he was given the idea to create his own bit beasts. But since he could not take the feathers, shells or a little skin of the bitbeasts he had captured, he caught living animals and used the machines he had made from my first bed to suck out their souls and set it into a chip.

The difference between me and those bitbeasts is that they were born adults. I am still older than any of them, but the rest of the bitbeasts still think less of me, because the false bitbeasts are considered adults. To them, I am just a foolish, little child with the powers to destroy the world. This is the reason why I am neither a bitbeast of nature or human.

In time, they found a way to touch me without me using them. Special gloves, made from the same material that blocks the bitbeasts inside the room they are captured. They took me in to a beyblade, the first of those things I had seen, and different of the children-lab-rats was set to fire me. Unfortunately to them and funny for me, when the blade was set to spin, it formed a connection between me and the child.

I differed from making the child attack the guards in the room or just drive the children crazy with my own mind. I myself used the spinning blade to rise from my prison and destroy everything around me. After trying to make a child control me twelve times, they stopped letting me have my fun and put me and my beyblade into a confinement of glass. And there, I showed them something they would never have thought possible.

Left alone, but caught in a spinning top, I still was not happy about staying in one place. The glass was just that – glass. I could so easily break through it, if I was able to do so, and I tried to use my powers. But instead of forming my black flames, the blade rose from where it was lying and became spinning around. Without a human master, I controlled the blade and made it go through the glass, destroying it.

It did not take long before the security-cameras had revealed my doings, and I was captured again. They locked me up in a new place, where they put the black blade in a claw-like machine and put chains around it to make sure I could not move. As said, they all feared me. For that reason, their confidence was boosted when they overdid it.

For I do not know how long, I was let alone there, my only company dust and ghosts. But they wanted to know how strong I really was. They made a machine, which could launch beyblades, and put me in to that thing and sent me free. Immediately, I began attacking my surroundings, but without coming out of the blade. Things – other blades – began swarming around me, all of them wanting to kill me. I saw it as a battle. For that reason, I _**could not**_ lose.

I killed them, and I did it in seconds. This became normal for me, that they fired me from that thing and tried to find my breaking point. One beyblade – five beyblades – ten beyblades – twenty beyblades – fifty. They could not find my limit, and since I could feel my own powers, I can not say I am surprised.

I thought this was going to be my new life. That all that would happen was, that I was forced to be launched and they would find me opponents I was not only frightened, but seriously scared to lose to. I could not afford to lose a battle. Could not. But there came a small light in to my darkness, as I was lying ready in the machine, ready to be used for the next day. I had not noticed at the time that there had been watchers on me that day.

I had fallen asleep when the sound of splintering glass woke me. Searching around, I found a small boy and thought they had decided to use me like they had in the beginning. Find someone who could control me. But as I felt him take me from the machine, it was pale skin and not gloves that touched me. I was just about to destroy his mind, when I found something... interesting... in him. Something I had seen in no other mind I had ever visited.

Despite being a child, his mind looked like the adult. It was steady, and I could feel that he never let himself be bound by his fantasies of his own world, unlike even the other kids in that place. I searched his mind, and found information about things. That he had an nearly uncontrollable lust for power, and so he loved me. That his parents had died at young age so he had lived alone from that time. And that his grandfather, that kind, loving father I had met once and had seeded with my darkness, was doing more pain to him than anything else.

Something stopped me from destroying his mind. At that time, I did not know why. But now, I know it was because he reminded me of myself.

And yet, when he sent on to the field, I could not help it. I wanted to break him, like I wanted to break anyone else who kept me in my prison, and I came out of the bit and destroyed everything. Most of the building collapsed when I did so... But his mind somehow survived. His body had been so lucky not to get hit, but his mind survived by something else than luck. I did not know what, and even to this date, the thought of that day confuses me.

He left as fast as he could. There were tears in his eyes, but I do not think it was me he cried about. I do not know where he ran to, and this little scene was all I saw of him for many years. He never left my mind, though, only for my master. I did not know what it was about him, but I wanted him for my own. I wanted him so badly.

My life continued as it had before, controlled by others. I began hating it, and the only thing that could have made it even worse ended up happening. They found out my powers could not be determined by their machines, that I was too strong, so they moved me from both the blading room and the dark room to get together in the room where they kept the rest of the bitbeasts when the children trained without them.

None of them spoke down to me about my capture, and they all were polite. But I felt their contempt, and I heard them whisper. How they, despite being imprisoned in their own plastic-chips, got together two and two or three and three to share their opinions about me. I did not like a single one of them, and I did not have a single friend. I still do not. But the difference from last time I spoke to other bitbeasts was, that there were new ones.

The humans created as many bitbeasts as possible, and did so successfully. I must admit that I, when I heard they had succeeded their experiments on my lifemachine, hoped to meet bitbeasts like me. Bitbeast that neither was male nor female. My hopes were put to shame. All of them had a gender, and all of them even were adults. Despite some of them being less than one year of human standards, I was the only one who were treated like a child.

I did not like any of the other bitbeast. And the disappointment of still being the only genderless bastard made me not like the new ones, even though most of them were a lot like me. They had hate in their hearts because of the hard way they had been ripped out of their bodies, but most of them did, unlike me, listen to the words about the better world of a nice carrier. Most, but definitely not all of them. And those who did not listen was the four ones who had lost.

One was the horse the humans had called Drasson, but whom had been Vlad before. He had had a master, and he and his master had worked together in the fields all that horse's life. He had become twenty, and though he did not want to admit it, and though he denied it to himself, he had heard his master sell him to the humans that had ended up killing him under the promise that he had a strong soul and spirit. He argued with everyone and was constantly growling at the bitbeasts around him, denying his own pain. And the earth crumbled wherever he stood.

There was also the falcon the humans had named Falborg, but whose name had been Scraw when she had been alive. The reason why she hated all and everyone and had trapped herself in a nearly endless sleep so she could forget her new life was, that her first children had just hatched a week before her capture. She missed them, everyone could feel it and some spoke of it in the twenty two hours of sleep she had. And the winds howled whenever she cried.

Another was the hyena the humans had called Andoran, but who had been Norw in her actual life. She was dominating and preaching the death of humans, for she had been the leader of her flock in the new zoo, and had reigned their territory with confidence. She had chased the personnel away whenever they had posed a threat, and had fought what she could for her underlings. If some of the other bitbeasts spoke to her, she would just growl at them till they fled. But in the night, when she thought I and the rest slept, she would cry. And the fire rose wherever she hit.

The last was the dolphin the humans had named Hernom, but who had been Conner when he had lived his life. He had been born in an Italian aquarium, and had used all his life playing with his trainers. He had had a mate who was pregnant and a unending love for humans when they had found him and stolen him in the night. He was regretful and distrustful, and had lost all his belief in the good in humans. If one spoke to him, he would only answer if it fitted him, and would only speak to others if there was no way around it. And the water flooded wherever he swam.

Those four were more interesting than the rest. For the simple reason that they felt like me and had the same goal as me. All the five of us knew we had something in common, but none of us wanted to be with anyone else. They all also had a human they were forced to bind with. But unlike the promises I had gotten when they had tried to convince me into their ranks, the four of them did not change because of their masters.

I did not like being with the bitbeasts. Though more boring, the room where I had been chained was far easier to live in that this one, and slowly, I began to be sure that they had left me here, so easy to get out, because they thought they had tamed me. The thought bugged me, and it did for long. And when one of the bitbeasts finally triggered my anger, I used the moment of anger to show them that I remained unbroken and unchanged.

The other bitbeasts though I was asleep, and the eagle-bitbeast I never knew the name of said something bad about me. I no longer remember what it was, but I reacted, and showed them that this 'baby' easily could win against a five thousand years old bastard. The eagle said the words I did not like to hear, and I answered with a cry of anger. Using quite a bit of my powers, I first used my fire to destroy the glass around me, then formed the black fire and sent it at the bitchip.

The black flames attacked the bitchip and destroyed it. For a second, the eagle thought it was free. The bitchip and the machine was destroyed, and it rose from the melted plastic. It was the first time I used the black flames at the bitchip, and since it melted when the black fire hit it, I wanted to attack my own bitchip with them. For a second, I wanted to do that.

The an deafening cry of pain was heard through all the building, and I turned my attention back to the eagle just as it was about to fly away. My flames was in its tail, and faster than my eyes could follow, it was consumed right in front of our eyes. I am a monster. I made a new element, which can kill an immortal bitbeast in seconds. I killed the flames before they killed more of my dreams of freedom, not caring for the death of the bitbeast, while even the four seemed to be filled with sorrow and grief.

Even though it had only been for half a minute, the men came. They still feared me after so long, and now I had given them evidence of the powers I had yet to show them. Their eyes had never been bigger or more fearful when they entered the room, and I threw more black flames at them. They hit one of them men on his throat, and his skin began boiling with heat and cold, tearing him apart.

He, too, died in seconds. But the other man went against his own instincts and jumped towards me instead of at the door. Around me, the other bitbeasts were screaming, fearing for their lives as the black flames teared at parts of the floor and walls, and even some of the glass that surrounded them. I fueled the already made fire to spare energy, but somehow, the human got through the flames and took me in his hand and held me over my flames.

The second he did, I turned the black fire off, fearing for my own life. He smiled, as if he had won over me, and I sent my normal, red fire at him. He dropped me and threw himself to the ground in attempt of turning the fire off, but I controlled it. I made it rise. And so, he burned to death right before my eyes. And I loved it. It was so long since I was the cause of a death, and now, I had killed one bitbeast and two humans. I had killed a _bitbeast_.

I lied on the floor, ignoring the angry yells from the other bitbeasts. They were angry at me, angry at my powers. But more than that, they feared me. Behind all their anger, they were scared of my abilities, and they feared I would try it on them if they, too, said something I did not want to hear. But in the moment, they were unable to keep their mouths shut and threatened to kill me for killing one of their own.

As if they could.

The purple-haired man let me lie there for very long, as if fearing I would kill more of his men if that was what I wanted to. And that was what I wanted to. But when I had waited for them for pretty long, and I think the night was coming, I began dozing off. I do not know how, but they managed to come so close to me that they could close their hand tightly around me. I could not use my black flames without hitting their gloves, and the normal flames and the darkness could do nothing against them.

I was placed in the dark, lonely room and chained. I was alone for so long... I do not know how long. So long I could tell on the pain I felt inside that I had not been by my master for more than fifteen years. It was unbearable. Not that I had never been away from him for such a long time, but that had been my own decision. Now, I wanted to be with him... more than anything... remember the good memories... and I could not. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

My hate got fueled by this. In that darkness, I got worse than I have ever been. Imprisoned and confined, trapped in an element I was supposed to find love in, I waited for that door to open. I waited for someone to come and try to take me away to a new place they wanted me in. I waited for a hand, and if that hand was gloved, I would kill its carrier. If not, I would let it touch me, and then I would control the body to kill everyone in this building.

I waited... And waited... And waited... And waited to kill... But when something finally happened, it was not what I had in mind. In that door, surrounded by light, was not the purple-haired man's gloved hand or the bulky figure of his underlings. No, it was the boy of my wake dreams, the one that had touched me and been different.

The blessed boy.

Once again, it was impossible for me to harm him. He was insecure, his last memory with me still haunting his blood eyes, but he did not stop his pace. He was strong enough to ignore his fear and come closer. But he was not strong enough to stop listening to the lust for me. The lust for my power. He wanted me...

and I wanted him.

The second I saw him, it was as if all my hate was erased. Like when I was by my master's grave. The purple-haired man moved up behind them... The boy reacted... They began talking... I did not listen.

I was too busy watching him, too busy feeling him, too busy waiting for him to finally come over his fear and touch me. I wanted to see his mind, to see if he still was different from other children, to see if he still was making something in me. Something I did not know I had... Or could not remember I had... Or had suppressed in my mind...

Finally, he touched me in his hand, and I immediately tried to control his body. I could see on the purple-haired man, see in his face, that it was this moment he had waited for and feared. The moment that boy, that blessed boy, would touch me and be controlled by me. The moment where I would finally become free of all the things trapping me here.

But it did not happen. I tried to come in and control him, but I could not. I could see his mind, I could see what he was thinking, I could see what he felt. I could see his past, and I could see a lack of memories. But despite my ability to see as much as I could in any other mind, I was unable to control him.

His stability... the thing that had interested me last time... had grown in to immunity. His mind was not specially strong; his determination on a high level, but social ability very low and intelligence slightly over average; his imagination suffered greatly from lack of creation, unless it was on subjects like either suicide or killing; basically, nothing special. I had seen better and worse, geniuses and serial killers, but all those, I could control. This one...

This one had grown immune. His mind was not stable emotionally. But he was his own, and belonged to no one else, not even the grandfather he did not know if he hated or loved. Though he was unable to sort out all his feelings and never had been able, he had never followed the trend. He had never been a part of the group, and even when I met him the first time and he tried to use me, this had formed something in him.

And now, I could not control him.

I had not noticed they were moving and talking. I had not noticed I was free from my bindings. I had not noticed the relieved smile on Boris' face when the boy stayed sane. I had been too caught up in my problem with him. Now, I did not notice anything about them. Instead, I noted the her. That... That... That weak, little fire-bird.

She was there, in his possession, and she loved him. He loved her, but he loved me even more. He loved me so much he had decided to leave his team for me. He was ready to throw her away from me, and I felt triumph. He loved me so damn much that he had come back here, to his tormentors, and would agree to do bad things. All for me. Only me.

Once again, I felt loved. I believed it was love. It was not. It was obsession and lust. Attraction, if anything in of that kind. He lusted for what I had, but did not love me for me. He 'loved' me for my powers. And yet, it was enough to trigger something in me. I felt... some kind of hope. I felt... good things. I felt good things, despite not being with my master. For the first time in all my life, I felt something good without him being there.

I do not think that I, despite this feeling, was happy as he trained with me. He had chosen this Dranzer instead of his own, _me_, and that filled me with hope to a new master. I both wanted and did not want a master. But he did not treat me as a person or creature, only his thing, so despite me eluding myself, I was not happy. It was nice to work with him, but nothing more. The only effect it had was, that the new hate I had in me had disappeared. I only had my goal left, and no real feelings to fuel me.

There came a difference in our training. It came very soon after he had taken me. The same day... the day after... maybe the day after that. We moved to an arena. The city I had been in many times had changed. It had changed so much I was surprised to look around from the car that drove me, the blessed boy and the rest of the team to the place. But even more surprising and good was, that he left the phoenix back home and arrived with me and me only.

We waited. I felt his restlessness. His expectations. I did not know exactly what we were about to do.

But his feelings infected me, his mood was contagious, and I began wanting the time to pass faster. He looked up at some kind of screen I had not seen before. In his mind, I could see it was something called a TV, but I did not know what it was about. What he was looking at. I did not understand what the pictures meant, even though I saw some of the children I had seen in the building. I saw them blade. But I was not sure if it was real.

Finally, the purple-haired man came over to us, and the boy rose from his seat to walk out of the room. We walked through a narrow hallway, but it was not made of block of stone, unlike what I had been used to with my master and the people in the building I was trapped in. It was looking as if it was just one plate of iron or plastic or whatever else the things are called nowadays.

When he came out in the light again, he expected cheering. It came, but it was not as loud as he expected. He decided to shrug it off when I pushed a little of my power into his veins, and I felt how he enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of my power. How satisfying it was, for both me and him. He walked over and spoke to another boy, his words causing the cocky boy to be surprised. Something about taking them all on.

More people came and stood at my opponents. Already then, I could feel his thrill of the game, and as they got ready, I let him taste even more of the power he enjoyed. I fell in the stadium, and was met by three opponents. They did not interest me, and was not even able to stop me from spinning in between them. I knew most of the bitbeasts, and they knew a little about me. But I could feel my age made them take me lightly.

I did not like that.

The three came and surrounded me, and I let them. I felt the boys order, and together, we chose an opponent. The bull. He was supposed to be strong, but it did not take anything from me to throw him to the ground. Then, I was ordered in the other direction, and once again, the next only required one hit. Another single hit.

Behind me, the blessed boy started laughing. We had not even come to the fun part, yet he laughed at them and my power. He loved the power I gave him, as well as using it to hurt the bitbeasts and humans he fought against. It was not me, who controlled or forced him to be captivated by me. I was unable to do so, unlike with any other human I had met. But unlike with any other human, this one freely let himself take what I could give him, while still being sane.

A new blade came to the field, and it confused me momentarily. Had I not already destroyed my opponents? No matter that, I decided to attack him, too. Ironically, the bitbeast I met was an eagle of fire. It hit me... and I hit back. It did not last one hit, just like the rest of the eagles team. I did not even use my fire, or darkness, or black flames.

The blessed boy called me back to him, and I listened. We were a great team. We could do everything together. No person should ever stop us. Not as long as I lied in his hand, and he put his faith in me. And since he had felt all my power, and the opponents I had fought had not done so yet, I was certain he would never betray or leave me. As long as I did not lose a battle, I would never be hurt or left alone again.

And just to show them, to punish them for their weakness, I ripped the bitbeasts out of their blades. I took them away from their beloved masters, the humans that, supposedly, meant so much to them despite their not so intimate way of being around each other when they just used their time in their bitchips. I told what I was doing to the blessed boy, who I did not see as a master but more a promise, and he let me do it. And using a snip of my darkness, I sucked the four bitbeasts out of their blades.

I trapped them into me, into my chip, and bond them. I would be able to use their powers, for my own or the boy's liking. I would humiliate anyone who dared to cross us again, by killing the bitbeasts with their own friends' powers.

But I was suddenly met by a boy. He was a nothing, I could feel his weakness from far away, and yet he made my boy halt. In his head, his mind swarmed with fear and bad feelings, the feeling of shame the primary. I did not understand, and even then, I did not expect this boy to be the one to ruin my new way of life. I just did not like the effect he had on the blessed boy. So I let my powers surround him, and his confusion stopped.

He settled in my power, and spoke to the boy without doubt in mind or voice. And then, he brushed past him, and just by thinking of it, it seems so obvious why I did never think that boy would be the end of it. He was so weak. He was such a... a nothing, did not have anything in him that made him anything. At least, he was a nothing to me.

The life went on, and I fought another battle for him not long after. As I wanted, I used the powers of the other bitbeasts more than my own, feeling on my opponents that they knew the ones I had already taken. And I began savoring the power the new bitbeasts gave me. How they did not only give me more elements to play with, but also made my own powers become bigger. I wanted more... I wanted more... And the blessed boy was willing to give.

But the same day, the weak boy visited us again in our training. It was an unpleasant experience, since I wanted to play more with the boy. But the blessed boy did something I never had expected, and that thrilled me more than anything. Ignoring her prayers and begs, he gave the phoenix away, throw her to the ground like trash on the streets.

I heard her cry, scream for him, begging him to take him back and not leave her in the weak boy's possession, but there was no hesitation in my boy. Though unable to control his mind, his mind wished to do the same things as I. We fit together. Nothing could separate us... Nothing would separate us... until later that same week.

I do not know when, I do not know how, and why makes it even worse. But some days later, my short, new, better life was forced to change. I would lose a battle again, and by losing a battle, I had loss again. Losing... Losing a battle... That feeling... That feeling can not be described with words.

Like watching the tree that you like losing all its leaves, even though it is only spring. Like seeing the sun set, and being sure it would never rise again. Like seeing a star on the blue bowl of night sky blink brightly, and then vanish, and you realize it is dead. It is like seeing the fire burn peacefully, and yet still being reminded of the final death of my master as he was burned alive by his murderers.

And yet, none of this prides the feeling.

We flew in the skies, me and my boy. We flew over the icy plains I have been by for years, over the country were I was born, to finally land on a lake. Here, the battle stood. I will not go into detail with the beginning. I met two of the four bitbeasts that united was seen as the strongest. And met a stupid little, bitbeastless piece of plastic-junk.

We took out the weakest link first, ignoring the power of the dragon. But I felt something in my boy's mind as I hit the other blade. A flick of hesitation. I decided to ignore it, thinking it had been my imagination.

The next was the tiger. I was just about to destroy the white thing with my darkness, when I got another order from the blessed boy. Once again, I pushed it aside and listened, using the power of the black lion and the bull instead, though I could have done it so much stronger with my own. I did not want to realize that, even then, I was losing because some part of his mind did not agree to our ideology. But with the ice cracking all around us, I tamed the tiger.

Left was the weak boy. He was no match for me, but the dragon might be. I knew I was stronger, though, and I just waited. Waited for the order to destroy the plastic-blade like a stone thrown at glass. We met headstrong, clashed together with enormous strength. More ice cracked, but I did not use all my strength. He stopped me. Still, at my next meeting with the dragon, he weakened, and at the next again, I was finally released.

I covered all with darkness, the boy finally letting me give all I had in me. I destroyed the dragon, and like when my master died, I thought it all was over just as the fight began. For another one came into the game from the skies, just as I was stopped and the two of the four most powerful bitbeasts when put together was about to be mine.

The third of the four, the turtle, came by...

Heh, I guess I took the details anyway.

But I met the turtle, and it was my first time meeting a full-defense-user. He surprised us, and we decided to use more on him. But I could do little. I was not weaker than the turtle, and I could feel that I would win over it, if I used my darkness. But the boy was uncertain, either by the resistance we met by the third bitbeast of the four, or... or because he had that hesitation in him. I do not know what the feeling is called that the hesitation came together with.

And suddenly, just as I felt I got the upper hand against the turtle, I felt the power of the phoenix. And she was mad. So mad she threw everything at me she had. She seemed strong. So strong. And he... he... he...

The boy stopped fighting.

I waited for his orders, continuing a little of the fight, but I felt them come over me. And suddenly... I... I lost.

Against the four united, and with a ma- a person who was supposed to give orders, but did not give them, I stopped spinning.

How... And why... I do not know. But as the humans spoke, the bitbeast stood over me in the other world. Those four looked down on me. I know... I know I am not weaker than them... I know that my fire... and my black fire... if _I_ had been the mind, I would have won... But I did not. I trusted in a human. I was stupid enough to trust in a humans... I was so stupid... And... And... Though I knew it was bad... Though I should not... Though he would betray me like the rest... I...

I still wanted to trust the blessed boy.

"You promised me!" I screamed at them... No, not at the four. At the phoenix alone. "You told me you would help me find the right master!" I was so miserable. I... I trusted in a human... I trusted him to love me, though all he wanted was my power... And he had not even seen it all. I had so much more in me... Why could he not love me?

And the four just looked at me with hate in their eyes, as if I had done something bad. As if I had done something wrong. And the phoenix snorted. "I promised to help you. I did not promise to give away my own beloved carrier, so that you could use him to do evil. You trigger the darkness in all. You do not deserve anyone. And you do not deserve love. Your deeds are deeds we can not forgive, but if you give the ones you have trapped their freedom once more, we still have an spot in our ranks with your name on it."

"I will not become a part of you! I will not! You all hate me, I disgust you, why should I want to be with you? Go away... Go away with your love of humans! Go away with your disgust towards me! I see it in your eyes... I saw it in all their eyes... You lie. You do not wish me in your ranks. You only ask because it makes you _look_ kind, cause you know I will not say yes!" I screamed. I screamed and screamed. I had lost. I had lost again. And once again, I was nothing.

"So young, yet so filled with hate. Why can you not just relax and try to see the world in a different way? I will you not even give it a try?" the dragon said, before they were gone.

The next thing my torn, tormented mind saw, was that the blessed boy threw me away to land in Boris' hands again. I did not even have the power to fight him as he touched me with bare hands, still too shaken from my lost battle to care about them. The handled me so easy, beat me in a match that was not even a fight to let the wolf, the whale, the falcon and the snake take my prisoners. I was broken there, not wanting to fight anymore. I was dead.

I do not know if it was an hour after they had rid me from my prisoners, or if it was a week. The tournament, or whatever it was I had fought in, was still on when someone new put his hand around me. But this one was different, and he spoke to me through his mind. 'I know your goal. I know what you wish to do, but that you have lost your will to continue. If you help me, then I will do what you wish for. It has been my goal for many years, now.'

It was the former carrier of the phoenix. The man who I had seeded with my darkness, the man who lived in the winter-country, but had origins elsewhere. The grandfather of the blessed boy. I lived again, lived enough to see in to his mind to be sure if it really was what he was going to do. I found it. He had told his men he wanted to conquer the world. He had told his men he wished the power over the world, but in the end, he wanted humans to die.

The reason was honorable, considering that most who lives with my darkness only thinks of themselves. He wanted to rid the world of humans to save the world. My darkness had formed the sick idea in his head that man destroyed more on the world than they gave, so he decided to use the power of bitbeasts and young, disciplined men to kill all humans. And the men should be so disciplined they were ready to kill themselves when they had killed all men.

I had new hope, and glowed in the bit to tell him I agreed. That he still could control his body made him believe I had said yes, and I had. I would follow his orders, for he would kill humans, too. His plan was to give me to the blessed boy once more. I should convince him to use me, so they could use the best blader and best bitbeast they had.

I was given to him. And I ignored the phoenix. I constantly sent my power in to him, trying to persuade him to love me again. He did not, but I first realized when it was the phoenix he reached for in his pocket instead of me. I was disappointed, but could do nothing, and was simply happy when the phoenix disappeared.

I do not know how the rest of the tournament went. I only know he got the phoenix back. He also kept me. And kept me through three years after. Kept me when he left the phoenix and left beyblading. Kept me through the threat of the cyperbitbeasts. Kept me through world tournaments, or whatever it is they play. Had me in his pocket when he and the phoenix fought my may-be-feathercarrier, the bitbeast, Zeus. I still am in his possession.

All the way through, I wished of him to use me again, instead of the phoenix. I wanted to feel loved. But even more, I wanted the world to die. I wanted them, humans and bitbeasts alike, to die. My hate had grown to involve not necessarily all bitbeasts, but at least the phoenix, who has stolen someone. Someone who may be able to heal me, now that he no longer lust for my power. I wanted him to... to heal me. I had seen one of the four hateful, false bitbeasts, the falcon... And she had life in her eyes.

I wished, somehow, somwhere, to be like that. To be able to love, and live, and believe and trust others. I wanted that, but could not that.

And I wanted to visit my master. Ever since I had been trapped in that building, I had not visited my master. More important that goals and lust of love and resurrection, I wanted my master.

"So young, yet so filled with hate. Why can you not just relax and try to see the world in a different way? I will you not even give it a try?" the dragon had said. To him, the world was simple. All I had to do was admit that the world was good, and then I would no longer be 'bad' myself. Or what they consider bad. But even then, I think that I... In these so few hundreds years, have felt so much I will never change.

When have anyone, bitbeast or human, ever showed me they wanted to help me with my sorrow? Done something to make me live? Did even one of the bitbeasts want to tutor me? To show me the world they see, instead of the world I see? I wonder if they have even felt the love I have for and from my master.

I do not think I became like this because of my birth and the feathers. Or because of my masters death. Or because of I chose the destruction of humans as a goal. I think I became this... this monster, as I call it, because I never got the chance. No one ever reached out and showed the way. I did not have parents to tell me about the world, only a human master who did not teach me anything. Because he did not know. He taught me love, but I knew only him, and when he died, I was alone.

I am other's creation. Not only because my master created my body... but also others created my mind by not reaching for a little child who had lost its father.

* * *

Humans in the story (both real life people and beyblade) and what Black Dranzer hid in at the time:

The holy man / master, in the staff: Rasputin, the priest saving the last tzar's son.

The mother of the boy, in the ring: Alexandra, the last tzar's wife.

Many hands, Alexandra's ring: Many unknown communist soldiers

Second-in-command-man / dictator, the belt buckle (and others): Joseph Stalin

The men he seeded, their minds: Probably most of the higher criminals in the Soviet, meaning also the two serial killers Andriy Chykatylo and Anatoly Onoprienko and beyblade's Boris Balkov.

The man with origins elsewhere: Voltaire Hiwatari

The blessed boy: Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Just wanted to make the list of people infected by Black Dranzer. I'm sorry it took so freaking long before I sended this, it did take less than a week, but I wanted to be faster. But my psyche is not feeling that well, I have symptoms of depression, but my doctor say I am not having a depression. What I then have, some shrink is going to work on.

Anyway, I am finally done with this, and I hope you liked. I have an idea, which have erupted from this three-shot, and I think I will write it in time.

Enjoy in joy ^^


End file.
